Coalition
by Law P
Summary: Une coalition se forme parmi quelques membres du Glee Club. Arrivera-t-elle à ses fins ? OS. Différents pairings. Humor/Romance/Drama.


Salut les amis. Voici un OS que j'avais soumis au concours d'écriture du Forum Glee France. Il a remporté la troisième place ex-aequo au prix du jury aux côtés d'autres excellentes fictions que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ! La seule règle majeure de ce concours était d'inclure la phrase " Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres."

_Cet OS ne prend pas en compte les épisodes 13, 14 et 15 de la saison 3. Il y a seulement une petit allusion à l'un des trois à la fin._

Et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier l'incontournable **disclaimer**. Donc, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire en elle-même.

* * *

Une lueur chaleureuse bienvenue en cette fin de mois de janvier emplissait le _Lima Bean_ et chatouillait agréablement les clients attablés autour de leur café matinal. Certains buvaient leur expresso en quatrième vitesse car déjà attendus sur le fauteuil qui supervisait la mise en bouteille d'eau déminéralisée. D'autres au contraire, ne se pressaient pas et dégustaient tranquillement leur Capuccino en observant le ciel qui se teintait de rose et de jaune.

« Mais que vois-je ? Un petit lemming agonisant qui souffre du syndrome de Peter Pan ! » salua Santana à sa façon avant de s'asseoir à côté de son acolyte, un Latte Vanille fumant à la main.

« Également ravi de te voir, Snixx. » répondit le jeune Warbler.

Santana sourit. Sebastian s'était souvenu du prénom qu'elle donnait à sa deuxième personnalité plutôt provocatrice.

« Mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique les origines de ce surnom quelque peu facétieux » reprit-il avec malice.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Il est prouvé que les lemmings ont des tendances suicidaires et vois-tu, je me demande si ce n'est pas la raison qui te pousse à vouloir baiser ce pauvre hobbit qui a la phobie des chaussettes. » Devant l'air faussement choqué de Sebastian, elle continua : « Ne me dis pas que ce petit mot te choque, je suis prête à parier que tu l'utilises plus souvent que moi. Ah oui, je disais.. Tu es aussi clairement atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan vu ton obsession pour Mickey comme l'indique ton fond d'écran. Cela traduit un réel désir de ne pas rentrer dans l'âge adulte. » finit Santana, satisfaite.

« Si je peux me permettre, très chère camionneuse, tes déductions sont quelque peu douteuses » contra le jeune homme, toujours aussi souriant.

« Sans doute. Mais je ne me suis pas traînée jusqu'à ce lieu rempli de quinquagénaires qui ne trouvent rien de mieux qu'à me mater les nibars pour avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi. Ce que je veux, c'est du Smyxx, du pur Smyxx. »

« Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse exactement ? J'espère que nous en tirerons un certain intérêt, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. » précisa-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa banquette.

« Il s'agit de faire comprendre à deux personnes qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. » répondit Santana, plus sérieuse.

« Es-tu en train de me parler de sentiments ? » rétorqua Sebastian. « Je ne pensais pas que tu jouais avec ça... »

« Il faut avoir l'énorme cul de Mercedes posé sur la face pour ne pas voir que Quinn bave sur l'autre précieuse. »

« Et en plus, c'est d'_elles_ que tu me parles ? Crois-tu sincèrement arriver à arranger le coup entre _elles_ ? D'après ce que je peux constater, tu n'as pas le look d'un angelot potelé. » répliqua-t-il, goguenard.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris. Le but principal, et donc l'intérêt personnel que j'en tirerais, est de supprimer définitivement toute relation entre Rachel et l'autre âne qui lui sert de réservoir à salive. » reprit Santana, les yeux sournois. « Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on me jette hors du placard de cette manière. »

« Et que cela m'apportera-t-il ? » questionna le beau jeune homme tout en portant un Irish Cofee à ses lèvres.

« Je vais mettre Blaine dans le coup. Une bonne occasion de te le choper ou d'en faire ce que tu veux. »

« Kurt le suivra. » argumenta-t-il.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas un problème.. Je parie que tu ne serais pas contre un peu d'action à trois, hein ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

« Santana, je ne suis pas une catin. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Bonne nouvelle. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Deal ? »

« Deal. »

* * *

« Je ne peux qu'approuver.. Mais en même temps, c'est tellement cruel ! » geignit Kurt en refermant bruyamment son casier.

« Avoue que demander Rachel en mariage est une idée complètement stupide et irraisonnée de la part de ton frère. » enchaîna son petit-ami.

Blaine se dirigeait vers son propre casier suivi par Kurt qui mâchouillait anxieusement son chewing-gum.

« Certes, Santana et toi n'avez pas tort sur ce point, mais de là lui faire un coup bas.. Je sais que sa relation avec Rachel ne mènera à rien. Il ne fait que l'étouffer, et cette demande en mariage est insensée. De plus, je me demande franchement si elle l'aime. »

Kurt avait raison de douter de cette manière. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Rachel était au pied du mur. Son petit-ami lui avait demandé sa main. Comment était-elle censée réagir ? Si elle acceptait, elle savait que son futur ne serait pas aussi brillant qu'elle l'avait imaginé, loin de là. Si elle refusait, la liberté serait de nouveau avec elle. Elle avait aussitôt cessé de se voiler la face, sa relation avec Finn n'était pas la relation dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et tout le monde la connaissant un tant soit peu savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour elle que ses rêves.

* * *

Finn venait encore une fois de se prendre une balle dans la tête au dernier niveau de son jeu vidéo. Son niveau d'exaspération était tel qu'il prit un des oreillers sur lesquels il était appuyé et l'envoya valser sur son bureau qui ne lui servait d'ailleurs pas très souvent. Ce geste désespéré lui valut un bruit de verre brisé. Ce n'était que la boule à neige de Central Park que Rachel lui avait offert le mois dernier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais si peu soin de tes cadeaux. De plus, un de ceux que t'a offert ta petite-amie... En passant, pourras-tu ramasser les débris et passer la serpillère s'il te plaît ? »

« Ku..Kurt ? Oui, oui.. Il faudra juste que tu me montres où se trouve le matériel de nettoyation. » bégaya le grand brun, étonné de voir son presque-frère dans sa chambre, lui qui ne s'y aventurait pratiquement jamais.

« Nettoyage, Finn. Cela se dit nettoyage. » Il fit un légère pause, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. « Je dois te parler de Rachel. D'elle et de toi, pour être plus exact. »

« On a déjà parlé, non ? »

« Oui. Mais ce que je vais dire maintenant et ce que je pense réellement. Donc, ne t'en offusques pas. Je tenais à te prévenir que tu ne vas pas apprécier les paroles qui vont suivre. » précisa le jeune homme.

« Dis toujours.. » répondit Finn, tout à coup incertain.

Kurt se rapprocha lentement de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les volets qui étaient restés fermés malgré le soleil encore présent lors cet après-midi de janvier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit entièrement défait de son frère et se mit à défroisser les couvertures. Enfin, il s'assit.

« J'ai peur, Finn. J'ai peur pour Rachel. Je t'ai déjà expliqué auparavant que ta demande en mariage n'est pas une bonne idée. Maintenant, je vais y mettre des mots dessus, Finn. Ta demande est complètement irréfléchie, irraisonnée, inutile, malvenue et elle ne fera que vous couler, en particulier Rachel. »

Kurt avait exposé son point de vue à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère de manière lente, en détachant tous ses mots. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il était assis en tailleur près de la télévision, prostré, la tête vers le bas. Il regardait le sol.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de décisions précipitées comme celle-ci. J'ai quelquefois l'impression que tu comportes comme un enfant. Tu n'a pas assez réfléchi. Mais le pire, Finn. Le pire, c'est que tu l'as mise pied au mur. Et crois-moi, très peu de couples y résistent. Certes, tu es "un meneur". Mais il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas essayer de contrôler. Rachel en est le premier exemple J'espère de tout cœur que ceci n'est qu'une erreur de parcours dans votre couple. Et avant tout, qu'elle sera réparable. »

Ayant terminé de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Kurt se leva et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Finn. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis le début de l'entretien et était perdu dans la contemplation des grains de poussière disséminés sur le parquet.

* * *

Quinn aimait l'algèbre. Elle excellait dans cette matière. Seuls Blaine et elle avaient été acceptés en Placement Avancé. Leur professeur était Mr Flint, récemment gratifié du prix 2012 du « professeur le plus désirable », ainsi que celui du « professeur le plus sympa » d'après le Club chargé des WMHS Awards. Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en effet très beau : des cheveux blonds coupés courts mais pas trop, des magnifiques yeux bleus, un sourire à rendre gay le plus hétéro de tous (elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Karofsky n'aurait pas été influencé par les belles dents immaculées que le jeune prof arborait fièrement en ce moment-même). Même si elle préférait les petites brunettes en robe courte. Et mince ! Voilà que ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers Rachel. Elle se força donc à écouter et mémoriser le cours sur la fonction Logarithme Népérien qu'était en train de dicter le professeur. Elle fut dérangée dans sa sélection spirituelle lorsqu'elle remarqua que Blaine, séparé par une place vide, était en train de faire un blocage complet sur Mr Flint. Décidant de s'occuper un peu l'esprit et de se changer les idées pour l'heure et demie qu'il lui restait, elle se décala d'une chaise vers la droite non sans un grincement peu audible. Sa robe rose pâle venait en effet de se coincer à sa chaise. Elle la détacha précautionneusement puis glissa à l'oreille de Blaine :

« Fais gaffe, tu as de la bave sur le menton. »

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme. Il détourna lentement la tête vers Quinn qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire tout en se passant la main sur le menton.

« Je blaguais, Blaine ! » rajouta-t-elle dans un rire. « Et puis, il faut dire qu'il est bien mignon. Kurt est au courant que tu fantasmes sur Flint ? »

« Je lui dis tout » répondit le garçon. « Et il m'a également avoué ne pas être indifférent devant son charme.. Et qu'il aimerait être plus fort en algèbre ! »

Après un moment de silence passé à recopier l'énoncé de l'exercice que l'enseignant venait de noter au tableau noir, Quinn enchaîna :

« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais tu m'as vraiment l'air d'un garçon bien. Et puis, toi et Kurt formez un joli couple. »

Blaine sourit, et de jolies fossettes apparurent sur son visage.

« Rachel et toi formeriez un beau couple également, sans aucun doute. »

Le jeune brun avait appliqué la règle de Santana : parler de Rachel à Quinn. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Santana soit derrière tout ça, le fait de lui en avoir parlé lui permit de libérer un poids de ses épaules. Quinn devait faire face à cette éventualité, un peu de Fabray-Berry, de Berry-Fabray ou de Ruinn ne serait pas de trop, loin de là. Cependant, Blaine changea bien vite d'avis quant à ses paroles lorsqu'il vit l'air choqué et distant de Quinn. Comme si elle un masque de froideur s'était abattu sur son beau visage.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Sa voix était en accord avec sa soudaine apparence, glaciale et distante.

« Je ne sais pas, je.. je le pense réellement ! » bafouilla Blaine.

« Ne t'avises plus d'émettre ces paroles une deuxième fois. »

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé précédemment. Elle qui ne voulait pas penser à la brunette, c'était raté. La jolie blonde se surprit à espérer que le cours se termine plus tôt que prévu pour aller parler à Rachel. Car oui, elle avait décidé de lui parler. Et d'analyser ses chances avec elle. Et des chances, elle voulait en avoir.

* * *

« Je ne t'aime toujours pas. »

« Encore une fois, cela tombe bien : moi non plus. »

Les deux garçons se tenaient face à face sur la scène de l'auditorium attendant que Rachel pointe le bout de son nez au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé.

« Tu veux toujours me piquer mon petit-copain ? » questionna Kurt.

« A vrai dire, pour l'instant, je me fous que ce soit ton copain ou toi... Tant que j'en ai un des deux. » expliqua Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

Kurt le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Même si j'ai une légère préférence pour ton copain, je ne me priverais pas d'un petit hors-d'œuvre.. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avec un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

Sur ces paroles, Kurt se retourna et s'enfuit. Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres**.** Puis il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie. Il se moquait un peu de Rachel et de leur rendez-vous. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

* * *

Quinn avait réussi à entrapercevoir Rachel quelques secondes entre deux cours. La brune lui avait demandé si elle avait vu Kurt. Après lui avoir répondu négativement, elle lui demanda si elles pourraient se retrouver au Lima Bean à 18 heures 30 précises. Rachel accepta et courut vers son cours de littérature. Elle ne vit pas que Quinn s'était mordu la lèvre à son approbation.

* * *

Rachel était attablée depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Certes, elle était arrivée une demi-heure à l'avance mais bon, il était déjà 19h. La jeune diva tapait du pied nerveusement. En effet, elle stressait pour deux raisons principales. La première était qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Finn quand elle allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui désormais. La deuxième était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui dire Quinn. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Après un quart d'heure de plus de stress accumulé, n'y tenant plus, elle sortit son iPhone et envoya un simple « OÙ ES-TU? » à la jeune blonde. La réponse de Quinn ne se fit pas attendre : « EN CHEMIN ».

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, quelles que soient vos impressions, ou même si vous n'avez absolument rien ressenti en lisant, je m'en contrefiche. J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu.

Bye les amis.


End file.
